


I Don't Slow Dance

by Winofangirl



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winofangirl/pseuds/Winofangirl
Summary: Just a cute little drabble I came up with. Set during prom in episode three, in Grizz’s point of view 😊





	I Don't Slow Dance

Sometimes you have a plan for what your life will be after high school. But then you get stuck in a parallel universe, and then it all goes to shit. It was senior year. I already had college offers that were at least 50 miles away from home, some farther. I wanted to start over. Leave this life behind and start one that I want, the way I want to live. I was so close. But then, nothing goes according to plan. Next thing I knew we were all stuck in this world, which looked like the one I spent my life in, but at the same time, completely different. 

Cassandra tried her best to make our shit situation something manageable. Make rules, post jobs. For me, it was being a member of the Guard, which came to no surprise as being part of the football team. It wasn’t what we were used to, but it seemed like it was going to work. It seemed like we might be ok, at least as ok as we could be in this situation. Then prom was brought up. Was it ridiculous? Sure. But then again, maybe it was what we needed to feel “normal” again.

Luke, Jason, and Clark all had their girlfriends to bring. Being the guy who always showed up without a date was something that I was used to in high school. Minus the occasional hook up at parties every now and then, starting a relationship with a girl was never my plan. It was just an act. Play it straight until you can leave. I wasn’t ashamed of myself. But being an openly gay football player doesn’t exactly bode well for small towns. I always go to things with the guys or by myself. Which is fine with me. I danced with the other girls who showed up to prom. Having a good time with my friends was never hard for me. To be like them. To do the things that a typical high school jock would do. Especially with what our life is now, who knows what will become of it now. So tonight I choose to drink, probably more than I should have, and I’ll dance with whoever I see. Tonight I will forget the messed up world that we’re in now and focus on our possible last night of fun.  
*Natural Woman begins to play*  
And this is when it stops.  
I’ve never slow danced with anyone before. Too personal for me, especially if it’s with the wrong person. Which is pretty much all the girls in town. Oh well. Nothing wrong with sitting out and waiting until it’s over. I finish my last swig of beer and then that’s when I see him.  
Sam Eliot. Known in our class for 1, being deaf, and 2, being the only openly gay guy in our town.  
This red-haired boy has always been a potential problem for me. The potential to ruin my plan. I never wanted to come out in this town. But God did this boy make it hard. I’ve noticed Sam for years but always made myself stay away. It’s not wroth it, stick with the plan, and you’ll meet someone else. Someone else who doesn’t live in this shit hole of a town.  
But those eyes….those pale blue eyes. And a smile so kind that it could melt anyone’s heart. Looking back on it now, I was a goner a long time ago. I had every reason though to never speak with him, and to just let him be a memory. But things don’t go as planned. Any hope I had of starting over is gone. Saying goodbye to all my friends, that’s over with. We might be stuck here. As I think all of this to myself, and see Sam, sitting at a table by himself as the music plays.  
Fuck it.  
I slowly make my ways towards to table that he’s sitting at and sit down cautiously. He acknowledges me. I nod my head as a greeting, and he nods back.  
God, why am I so nervous.  
I tuck my hair behind my ear, a nervous tick of mine since it was long enough for me to do that. My mind goes blank. I have no idea what to say. The sudden reminder of our language barrier hits me right in the face. It never bothered me that Sam was deaf. But damn, I wish I paid more attention to his signing then those eyes of his  
“How do you like prom?” Sam initiates the conversation. Speaking in his soft toned voice  
“What?” I say back. Damn this music was too loud. I couldn’t hear a thing  
Sam looks dejected, “I’m sorry, I don’t speak very well. How do you like prom?”  
FUCK. Not even a minute in and I’m messing up. “Oh no no! You speak fine! It’s-- the music is really loud”  
Like he would even get that. Dammit. Sam nods his head though in understanding. Or maybe just politeness. Then he looks back at his drink in his hands. This is not going well.  
Think Grizz, think. Suddenly I remember the only sign language that I picked up from an old Youtube video. It’s silly, but worth a shot?  
I sign “Bullshit” to Sam. He looks amused and surprised, mouthing “What” to me while laughing.  
That smile. If my stomach wasn’t in knots then it sure is now. “It’s the only sign that I know” Sam smiles and nobs his head, still amused. Ok Grizz, here your chance. After some thinking, I scoot my chair a little closer to him, facing him directly. “Hey, you think you could teach me something?”  
Sam thinks for a second, and then makes a brief hand sign. “What does that mean?” I ask eagerly. Hoping that it wasn’t his way of telling me to fuck off. He leans in slightly to make sure I hear him. “I hated high school”  
In that moment, it made me realize that I wasn’t alone. Maybe I wasn’t the only one who had a plan. Sam was out, yes, but the only person I have ever seen him with was always Becca, and then sometimes Allie and Cassandra. Having a nut for a brother probably didn’t help either. Maybe Sam’s plans were ruined, and now he’s in a similar situation like me. For a second I smile at him. The song was ending, and I didn’t want this conversation to stop.  
*One More Night begins to play*

I continue my conversation with Sam. Thank God I don’t slow dance.


End file.
